millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Repeat question
Although the editors of the "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" game show are trying to compose a set of questions for each contestants that can not be repeated by other participants, sometimes have been moments when the same question could be repeated in another episode after a certain amount of time (for example, after few years). In some cases, the repetition of the question could not be complete: the answers or their sequence could change. Finland Question about the Tour de France 1. Richard Wanamo (December 18, 1999) 2. Markus Hanski (March 12, 2016) Question about ordering porter 1. Jyrki Toikkanen (25 November, 2001) 2. Simo Rantanen (February 27, 2016) Philippines Question about Romeo and Juliet 1. Santi Unlayao (2012) 2. Kyle Andaya (August 23, 2015) Question about San Jose 1. Ellen DeLa Rosa And Rico DeLa Rosa (February 23, 2002) 2. Sharon Cuneta (January 9, 2010) Question about tap water # Paula Camille Lagos (July 25, 2009) # Christopher Tan (August 2, 2015) Poland FFF question about letter "a" 1. (September 19, 2010) 2. (May 10, 2017) Question about game without serve 1. Renata Izydorek (October 3, 2010) 2. Natalia Mierzwiak (February 15, 2017) FFF question about Catholic Church holidays 1. (May 16, 2017) 2. (May 17, 2017) Russia Question about the hairdresser 1. Svatlana Permyakova and Gavriil Gordeyev (September 8, 2012): 2. Dmitry Sokolov and Yelena Borshcheva (April 20, 2013) 3. Yelena Korolenko and Yury Kovelenov (January 28, 2017) Question about nitrogen 1. Vyacheslav Gusev (November 18, 1999) 2. Sergey Kuprin (December 23, 2000) 3. Vladimir Kruzhalov (September 4, 2010) Question about a telescope (goldfish) 1. Anton Lupanov (September 14, 2002) 2. Tamara Globa and Mikhail Zhigalov (June 25, 2016) Question about Dmitry Mendeleyev's hobby 1. Alexander Tairov (September 28, 2002) 2. Tamara Globa and Mikhail Zhigalov (June 25, 2016) Question about "Yeralash" (children's comedy magazine) 1. Zlata Novikova (January 29, 2005) 2. Yekaterina Rozhdestvenskaya and Emmanuil Vitorgan (September 17, 2016) Question about Vasily Perov's painting 1. Galina Semenova (January 22, 2005) 2. Vladimir Kristovsky and Oleg Mityayev (February 13, 2016) Question about crying's teaser 1. Sergey Avseyevich and Yekaterina Avseyevich (April 16, 2005) 2. Alla Surikova and Andrey Dementyev (May 27, 2017) Question about Vyacheslav Dobrynin's song 1. Igor Sazeyev (March 12, 2001) 2. Mikhail Boyarsky and Valentin Smirnitsky (May 16, 2015) Question about egg 1. Alexander Pershin (June 17, 2007) 2. Igor Nikolayev and Yuliya Proskuryakova (February 12, 2011) Question about "the horse's surname" 1. Alexey Maklakov and Alexander Lykov (July 16, 2011) 2. Lyudmila Senchina and Alexander Zhurbin (November 16, 2013) Question about "Vremya" ("The Time", TV Show) 1. Larisa Verbitskaya ana Zhanna Agalakova (January 3, 2004) 2. Angelina Vovk (March 12, 2011) Question about Paul McCartney's daughter 1. Andrey Dvornichenko (October 1, 1999) 2. Alexander Serov and Elmira Abdrazakova (June 3, 2017) Question about Mikhail Lermontov's poem 1. Irina Dimura (March 12, 2001) 2. Dmitry Pevtsov and Diana Arbenina (November 12, 2016) Question about Jolly Roger 1. Alexey Sokolov (February 28, 2004) 2. Ales Mukhin and Boris Belozerov (March 25, 2017) Question about green lipstick 1. Yana Churikova and Andrey Malakhov (April 2, 2005) 2. Dana Borisova and Stanislav Kostyushkin (November 22, 2014) UK Question about Henry VIII's queens (wives) 1. Jonathan Green (September 4, 1999) 2. Bill Honeywill (May 8, 2004) Question about Béla Bartók's nationality 1. Steve Butler (April 5, 2001) 2. Irene Arenillas (April 24, 2004) Question about 20/20 in medicine 1. Mike Cooke (September 9, 1999) 2. Scott Rourke (September 27, 2003) USA Question about the earth rotating 1. Neil Larrimore (November 19, 1999) 2. Steve Perry (April 22, 2001) See also * Bad question Category:Gameplay Category:Lists